


cuddling lesbians

by kaemiuwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, IruMatsu, Kaemiu, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaemiuwu/pseuds/kaemiuwu
Summary: i wrote another cute kaemiu fic but this time its mainly just them cuddling and being adorable-
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	cuddling lesbians

bUZbzzbzuringinga!! Kaede reached for the alarm clock, her eyes still closed when she attempted clicking the button to turn it off. After failing several times and getting annoyed at the ringing sound her eyes fluttered open and she turned it off. Before she could get up or close her eyes again she felt someone’s arms wrap around her, which definitely surprised her. She had totally forgotten she let Miu sleep over after hearing her girlfriend the night before complain about not wanting to leave her side. Kaede’s expression softened as she wrapped one arm around the other girl, placing a kiss on her forehead and closing her eyes. She truly wanted to say like that forever. Seeing Miu so close to her, tired and peaceful made her feel so warm and happy- she didn’t even know how to explain it, that’s how happy. But she knew the inventor would be a tiny bit mad at her if she woke her up too late, so she knew she had to wake them up at some point. 

“Miu,” Kaede nudged her girlfriend softly. Unlike her friend Tenko who used to be her roommate, Kaede was not a morning person and didn’t wake up people shouting or pulling off their blankets. She couldn’t help but think of her for a split second and their time being roommates because that was… something. “Wake up.” She added, waiting to see if the strawberry blonde would arise from her slumber (fancy ayee). To her surprise, she did. Miu yawned, opening her eyes before closing them again and pushing herself even closer to Kaede. It was so hot in the room already but Kaede loved cuddling with her girlfriend, so she didn’t really care. 

Kaede was about to try waking her up again before hearing a tired reply from Miu. “Goodmorning..” Kaede’s sleepy expression melted into a smile. 

“Good morning, babe!” Kaede replied, sounding more cheerful and awake now that her girlfriend wasn’t asleep. Miu pulled up the covers closer to her, grinning. Kaede raised an eyebrow. “What’s with the smile?” 

Miu started blushing, too comfy in Kaede’s arms to hide her face. “I don’t know- ijustlikeitwhenyoucallmethat.” Miu said rather quietly and fast. Even while she talked like that Kaede caught every word and her heart melted almost instantly. 

“Aww~” Kaede teased, a small smirk on her face which finally made Miu pull away. Miu hated to admit it but whenever Kaede teased her, the smirk that would appear on her face was always the cutest. Miu sat up from their bed, pushing the pink and very soft covers away from her. She threaded her fingers through her hair to move away the strawberry blonde strands blocking her face and then reached towards Kaede’s bedside table, grabbing her glasses and putting them on. Kaede finally sat up too while her girlfriend was stretching, the sunlight crawling through the blinds reflected off Miu’s golden circular glasses, which Kaede didn’t see Miu wear too often. They were so cute… in general her girlfriend was so cute. “You’re so adorable in the mornings!” Kaede beamed, now resting her chin on her hand in what she could say was easily one of the most comfortable positions ever. Miu’s face lit up in different shades of pink again- even after dating her for months she still got flustered by Kaede’s flirting and compliments. 

“A- uwu.” Kaede burst into laughter, giggling at first until starting to genuinely laugh. Miu covered her face, embarrassed that being so flustered made her forget how to speak. “I-I didn’t mean to say that.” Miu added, really hoping Kaede would never bring up the fact she had said that ever again. 

“See what I mean, you’re adorable.” Miu just rolled her eyes playfully before getting up and walking out of Kaede’s room, covering her face as she walked out in the hallway. She was so red it was honestly embarrassing. She wanted to lay in bed longer but after becoming so flustered she decided to just run off downstairs to get breakfast. Kaede hopped out of bed too with a somewhat proud smile on her face, walking downstairs trying to decide whether she wanted pancakes or cereal- she honestly didn’t care too much about what she was going to eat, though. Instead, she thought more about how fun the morning was going to be with Miu by her side.


End file.
